Bonnie x child reader: curiosity kills
by Raymangirl6
Summary: Originally /art/Bonnie-x-Child-Reader-Curiosity-Kills-511369926 she gave me permission. Reader's P.O.V. You couldn't wait another moment as you stood outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, without a second thought you burst right through those doors and eagerly ran inside. You looked all around and were excited to see all of your colorful frie


Originally from: art/Bonnie-x-Child-Reader-Curiosity-Kills-511369926 She gave me permission to do this.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

You couldn't wait another moment as you stood outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, without a second thought you burst right through those doors and eagerly ran inside. You looked all around and were excited to see all of your colorful friends again. You saw Foxy in Pirate Cove, he was in the middle of a great adventure. Up on stage you could see Freddy Fazbear on stage waving and smiling to the crowd, he was busy talking to everybody. You noticed Chica was going table to table serving pizza.

But you frowned as you couldn't find the one bunny you were looking for, "Where's daddy?" You walked around trying to find him, and just as you were about to give up you spotted two giant floppy ears in the distance. "Daddy! Daddy!" The moment you called out to him he stood up and smiled at you. You excitedly ran up to him and soon you found yourself looking up at his friendly bunny face, you reached your arms up. Bonnie bent down and picked you up, "Hey there (y/n), how's my special little girl today?"

You snuggled close into his chest and smiled, "I'm doing great daddy. I missed you daddy, did you miss me?" Bonnie nodded and held you close, "Of course I did my sweet little (y/n), I always miss my baby girl when she leaves." He cutely booped your nose which made you giggle, nothing could ruin this cute father/daughter moment. But sadly the animatronics were being called back up on stage for another show.

"I have to go now sweetheart, its show time." Bonnie said as he set you down. "Daddy is it ok if I go exploring while your gone?" He seemed worried at this. "I don't know..." You gave him the puppy eyes, "Please Daddy?" He smiled, "Aww how can I say no to such a cute face? Alright sweetie you can go, just promise me you'll stay within sight." You nodded, "I promise daddy." He playfully messed up your hair before departing for the stage.

Soon the show began and you did like Bonnie wanted and stayed where he could see you, you enjoyed listening to Bonnie as he played his guitar. However during the show you noticed a dark figure was wandering around back, now Bonnie warned you about talking to strangers. But your curiosity got the better of you and you followed the mysterious stranger, you felt bad about disobeying Bonnie but you figured you be in and out before he even noticed...oh how wrong you were.

You followed the strange man in the back room, you managed to get a good look at him. He was wearing some kind of purple uniform and on his chest was a shiny badge, "Hey mister, what are you doing back here?" You asked innocently. The man turned to you with a wide grin, "I think the better question is...what are you doing here?" Something about this man spelled trouble, the way he looked at you made you uncomfortable.

Before you realized it he shut the door and locked it, preventing you from escaping. "Mister I-I have to g-go...p-please let me out." He came closer, "Your not going anywhere." He pulled out a sharp knife, you whimpered in fear. "Don't worry kid...this won't hurt a bit." As you felt the first sharp pain strike your side you cried out to the only one who could save you, "DADDY!"

~Bonnie's P.O.V.~

As I stood on stage with Freddy and Chica I smiled, with my guitar in hand I spread music around to all the happy children who were crowded around the stage. Everything was just perfect, I felt much joy as I looked at all the smiling faces of the children. Until I noticed something was wrong, (y/n) was nowhere in sight. 'Where's (y/n)? She knew better than to run off, I told her to stay where I could see her. But she isn't here!'

As I continued to scan the crowd for her face I grew more panicked by the minute, I couldn't find her anywhere. I froze in place as I picked up a faint noise, it was (y/n)...she was crying and screaming. I had to get out of here quick, "Hey everybody! Your best buddy Bonnie will be right back after a short break!" Ignoring the questioning stares I got from my bandmates and the children I rushed backstage, I had a suspicion of what was happening...I just hoped with all my heart I was wrong.

As soon as I approached the backroom the door opened, he was standing there staring up at me with that sick twisted grin. "Why Bonnie...shouldn't you be up on stage?" My eyes turned dark and I growled, "Where. Is. My. Daughter?" He laughed, "Oh...why she's right here..." He moved out of the way to reveal (y/n)'s motionless body. "You...how could you do this?" His grinned widened, "Face it bunny, she's gone. Did you really think you could keep her away from me?"

I said nothing. "Thought so. Now why don't you clean up this mess before it starts to stinks the whole place up." He laughed as he walked out. My eyes returned to normal, oily tears slid down my cheeks. I carefully knelt down next to my daughter and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, I gently picked her up and held her lifeless body in my arms.

Her blood stained my body but I didn't care, my body shook as I cried over the loss of my girl. "Why...why did he have to do this? My baby...my sweet baby girl...why did he take you from me? I thought I could save you but I couldn't...please...please don't go. Don't leave me! Not like this! Come back! I love you!" I screeched in sorrow, not caring if everyone heard me. With (y/n) gone my heart would be forever broken, and as I looked down at her sweet face I whispered. "Why..."

THE END!


End file.
